BATTLE VS WAR
by flyaway101
Summary: Arriving into the fictitious city of conservative Arden in pursuit of her unknown past to find her father, she finds herself face to face with a man Jack Anderson, whose aims and ideals are in complete contrast to her. A classic scenario of pop-rock, modern world meets classical music, conservative era. Will they be able to find and create their own symphony all their own? ...
1. Prologue

**So I typed this up a while back in January, and never got around to publishing it. It's based on a drama, before some of you go on and say, hey you stole this blah blah blah. SO the general plot of this story is NOT mine, think of it as my dubbed version of the drama. However, the writing skills and the way I portray each character and the story IS mine. :) Frankly, I thought my writing skills were too gruesome to take on such an impactful story, so I decided to leave it until I grow as a writer. So I re-wrote it again today and I think my writing skills are 10x better now, still not perfect tho haha. Hopefully, y'all enjoy this sneak peek and I look forward to updating Hearts United post-August 10th! :) **

**NOTE: NO INFRINGEMENT TOWARD ANY RELIGION INTENDED. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. **

**Stay Rad, **

**~ Kiya :) xo**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS: **

Arriving into the fictitious city of conservative Arden in pursuit of her unknown past to find her father, she finds herself face to face with a man Jack Anderson, whose aims and ideals are in complete contrast to her. A classic scenario of pop-rock, modern world meets classical music, conservative era. Will they be able to find and create their own symphony all their own? And will she ever be able to discover the hidden past and uncover the unknown mystery of her father?

* * *

**JACK RICHARD ANDERSON **

Jack Richard Anderson is a man who is pained. He has been wronged. His childhood was shrouded with a father who left his mother pregnant and then one fine day he brought a child and said this is your brother, Jerry. He, at least, found some solace in this. A brother whom he mothered. However love is something he shies away from. Not because he does not want love but because he feels he is a chip off the old block and would leave the very person he loves at some stage in his life. So, prevention according to him is better than cure. But, "Can someone steal one's fate?" And this even Jack Richard Anderson cannot do for himself. Change his fate. Jack is the the man with angst and silence his valor. He also has an obsessive compulsive disorder of cleanliness. A typical angry young man.

* * *

**KIM CRAWFORD **

Trouble is a symphony that Kim Crawford is familiar with. The off-key notes always play around her. Be it her wedding from which she ran, or another or another. She today has become the Runaway Bride. But has it been her fault totally or have circumstances surrounding her made her do things? Fight or flight is the instinct that every human being is blessed with. And Kim does just that, goes with her instincts. As a character she is strong, upfront and in your face. But that is just one facet of hers. She is complex with complexities in her life that make her different.

* * *

**JERRY RICHARD ANDERSON **

Jerry Richard Anderson is a boy who has gone through some tough times. With being ill, separated from his half -brother Jack Richard Anderson, and almost married off. He is the rebel. Rebel that listens to one person, his brother. However tough the situation, his love for his brother is unbreakable thread that will always bind him to Jack. But matter of the heart is something else. Mika is the one he flirts with, is his friend, perhaps even confidante but the love is life is yet to arrive.

* * *

**3 PEOPLE, 3 DESTINIES, 3 SOULS**

* * *

**I ACCEPT: A UNIQUE LOVE STORY**

* * *

**A SIBLING BOND: SURVIVING AGAINST ALL ODDS**

Although half-brothers, the bond that Jack Anderson and Jerry Anderson share is irrevocable. Through ups and downs, no matter what happens, even if the world is turned upside down, neither will leave the other's side.

* * *

**TRAGEDY.  
**

Jack was just released from the hospital after being shot by a goon. Both Jack and his biological father were on the grounds of the hospital in a heated argument. Well, the angst and heat of the argument was mostly on behalf of Jack. His father still showed the same affection and care he has always shown towards him.

"But I'm your father Jack."

"MY FATHER left my side 17 years ago." His voice was full of angst, sadness, and grudges. He still wouldn't forget that eventful day when his father left his mother and himself for another woman, another family. And with him, he took along his brother that he had begun to become attached to dearly. He would never forget that day. That day became the reason for the resentment he had for his father. Actually, he thought the man that was standing before him was just a lame excuse for a father, nothing else.

- LINE BREAK -

Kim was in a deep sleep in the Anderson residence. Her face was full of sweat and agony, reliving that horrible nightmare again and again every so often on occasional and frequent nights. She kept turning on her sides trying to find solace, but alas. There was none. She was in a place of ruins, a dilapidated building with bricks, stones, throughout. Fire was ablazed throughout, surrounding and engulfing her, it seemed like the blaze of slowly going to suffocate her to death. In the midst of her horrifying nightmare, she kept hearing one word again and again. That voice. It tormented her. It was the voice of a little girl, constantly screaming for help. It truly agonized her. She felt as if she was that little girl trapped inside that factory brick-like building, and there was no escape out. It was like she was enveloped in the flames, and in the darkness forever.

When the dream became too much for her, she always abruptly awoke and jolted up from her lain position onto her bed, and began to sweat frantically in fear. She didn't know why she kept getting that exact same dream again and again for so many years. 20 years to be exact.

- LINE BREAK -

Jerry's mother had just found out about Jerry's secret meetings with Jack, and she was furious. She immediately had commanded him, "You are to never meet, see, or hear Jack ever again." She bellowed to him in front of the whole family.

Jerry was tormented. _No, they couldn't do that! How could she! _Jack was his BROTHER for cryin' out loud. He meant everything to him. He couldn't bear to never see Jack again.

The situation wasn't very different in Jack's home.

"You'll have to do the same as Jerry, Jack. For your mother's sake, please. Swear on me."

Jack was torn apart. He had no choice. He was being asked to choose between two of the most important people in his life. It broke him to put a hand on his mother's hand and swear to her. "I... I promise mother." Reluctantly and in tears, he made that promise.

That night, Jack and Jerry called each other up, reminisced, cried buckets of tears, and said their final goodbyes.

* * *

**FAITH  
**

It was Kim's wedding day. An unplanned wedding. She wasn't ready for this. She just arrived into Arden yesterday from modern-day New York, and today, her sister is getting her married? She didn't know what to do. Currently, she was at a church nearby, kneeled down, her hands folded and her fingers intertwined in prayer, seeking an answer for all her questions from the Almighty. No matter what happens, she had faith that God and Jesus would make everything alright.

* * *

**COMEDY. **

Jack and Kim were quite the comedic bunch. They teased and fought constantly since the first day they met, quite like Tom and Jerry, or Sylvester and Tweety Bird.

Kim was a resident guest of the Anderson home in Arden. As any other morning, she woke up to take a shower and get ready, but there was one problem. The shower in her guest bathroom wasn't working. The first thing that came to mind was to use Jack's bathroom. _Hey, why not? I mean, it's so much more better than mine. _Plus, apparently, she thought that Jack had already gone to work, so it was perfect. He wouldn't even know, and Kim was pretty sure he wouldn't mind either. She was beginning to set her belongings such as clothes, towels, etc on the bathroom counter, but was shocked when she turned around. She had the BIGGEST O-FACE EVER IMAGINABLE.

"AHHH!" She saw a full 6 feet 3 inch Jack Richard Anderson lying down in the bathroom that was full of soapy water. And what was worse was that she couldn't stop staring at his 6-pack. She started to blush immensely, but immediately stopped when Jack slightly got up from his lain position to hear a shriek, more so a FEMALE shriek from his bathroom.

"YOU!" He shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He wasn't the only one that was embarrassed.

After some moments of teasing and explaining, Kim finally exited the bathroom, laughing her heart out as she walked out the door.

Kim was in Jack's room again, looking for her lost cellphone. She had been in his room yesterday with him, so she thought she might have left it there then. However, Kim was forbidden to enter his room ever again since yesterday, so whatever she had to do, she had to do it fast.

She finally found her phone and was just about to leave when she heard the knob of the door bustle and rustle. _CRAP! MR. JACK ANDERSON! OH IM SO DEAD. _Immediately, she hid behind a sofa in his room.

Jack came in, and lamented about his meeting being postponed for the day. He decided to change from his office attire into something more comfortable at home. He was slowly undressing himself, as Kim watched with apprehension but a slight delight at the same time. _WHOA. HIS 6-PACK AND BUILT BODY THO._ Jack was just on the brink of unbuckling his belt that was situated on his pants, when he heard a familiar shriek again.

"STOP IT MR. JACK!"

Jack immediately turned for the source of the shriek, and saw a much embarrassed Kim kneeling right beside a sofa. _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! _

* * *

**ATTRACTION.  
**

Kim had just fled and run away from her wedding, and was now silently crying and weeping to herself at a church.

Jack and Jerry had gone to the same church to pray as they did every Thursday. They sat down, and Jerry went out to make sure he parked his car right. After Jack was settled in place, he was awe-struck at the sight before him.

A beautiful girl, her wedding veil flew off her face, revealing the beauty of her face. It was the first girl he had laid eyes on that he couldn't take his eyes off of. There was something special about her. She looked a little frightened, a little scared, but there was still this innocence and purity to her that made him admire her.

Jerry soon came back and sat beside his elder brother. The same beautiful sight occurred to him as well. Both brothers were now eyeing the beauty before them, admiring her beauty and innocence. What did this mean for Jack, Jerry, and Kim's destinies?

Although Jack and Kim had their teasing fights and comedic events, they also had their once in a blue moon attractions towards each other. When situations would arise that would make them look deeply into each other's eyes, whether it be when Jack saves Kim from a bunch of goons when she leaves Jack's home, or when Kim falls on top of Jack upon entering his room, they both always felt something they'd never felt before. This attraction, this thing, whatever it was, there was this force that always pulled one towards the other. And when they did look into each others' eyes like that, it was as if no one else in the world mattered, it was just Jack and Kim.

* * *

**HATE.  
**

Hate is a very strong word. And for Jack and Kim, two opposite degrees of variability.

Sometimes, they would have petty fights over trivial matters that actually had no importance.

And sometimes, GRAVE FIGHTS, resulting in tears, heartbreak, morose.

Hate is one such emotion that perhaps kept them together.

* * *

**DECEIT.**

Upon Jack's insistence, Kim agreed to meet the man who she ran away from on their wedding night to apologize and make things right. He wasn't saying to marry him, just apologize for running away. However, Jack was unbeknownst to how dangerous and lethal Kim's former arranged fiance really was. He had no idea how that man and his family had practically forced Kim to marry him, and she had barely escaped.

Kim thought he was dangerous, but not that dangerous.

"What couldn't be completed that day, will be completed today."

_What? What is he saying? I said I'm sorry for running away and not marrying you. _

The next thing she knew, she was knocked unconscious and carried to an abandoned home.

* * *

**COURAGE. **

Kim had numerous bruises around her body from the men that kidnapped her, and was being seated on a bed for comfort since she wasn't sane enough to stand and say the vows.

Even the priest knew how wrong this was, and objected. However, seeing a knife to his throat compelled him to not object otherwise.

"Do you accept Ms. Kim?" The priest bellowed in fear.

But Kim was so frail and weak that she didn't have the energy to speak. The cuts and bruises across her body were becoming too much for her to handle, she might be trained in karate and all, but this... this was too much.

"I.. I..." She said, barely conscious.

"SHE DOES NOT." A voice declared at the entrance of the room.

Her head still paining from the hard hit she got on her head, she raised it painfully to see Jack at her rescue.

Eyes profusely glaring at Jack, he confidently strode in, picked Kim up in his arms bridal style, and walked out of that hellhole.

- LINE BREAK -

Kim and Jack were on the run, away from a bunch of deadly and lethal men. And why were they on the run? The head of the pack of men was Jack's distant uncle. That day, his daughter was to get married, but was not happy about it one bit. She was being forced into this marriage, and Kim didn't like this. She made a plan to help her elope and run away from home, but in the process got entangled into a situation herself. When Jack's uncle got to know, he threatened to kill her. After a series of fights, Kim and Jack realized they were not strong enough to handle them and went on the run. Both of them had the courage to face the dangers surrounding them and get back home safely.

* * *

**ACTION  
**

Both Jack and Jerry landed a punch and kick on the goons in front of him, sending them flying 5 feet away.

Jerry beat the crap out of a man who had tried to misbehave and take advantage of Mika.

Kim and Jack were the perfect team when it came to action and karate, although Jack was a lot better than Kim. Using each other as support, Kim flew a flying dragon roundhouse kick to the man in front of her.

Jack did a flying roundhouse signature kick of his own when Kim's former fiance and his men tried to stop him from taking Kim away from their clutches. NOBODY was to dare mess with Jack when it came to Kim's safety. Jack outnumbered from 1 to 10 men, he still triumphed and carried her back home.

* * *

**LOVE  
**

Two stories. Unrequited love. Requited love.

Mika deeply loves Jerry. He's probably the most important person in her life. She's loved him ever since they were kids, and they even grew up together. However, Jerry doesn't feel the same way. He might occasionally flirt with her, love to spend time with her, but in the end he sees her as just a friend. In fact, when Mika's mother goes so far as to force the marriage of Mika and Jerry, Jerry objects.

"Mika, we don't want to marry each other." He told her. He sees their relationship one of just friends.

- LINE BREAK -

On the other hand, Jack and Kim's story is anything BUT unrequited. Although words may be left unspoken, Jack and Kim both know what they mean for each other.

You often realize the importance one has in your life the moment they are drifting away from you. And this is exactly the case with Jack. After a bunch of lethal and dangerous men bury an alive but unconscious Kim deep into the ground in an abandoned forest, those same men threaten Jack to leave if he doesn't want himself to get killed along with her. To Jack, who was she? Just a measly guest? He told her countless times and light teased fights that he wished she would go away from his life, but not like this. Could it be possible that she was more than just a girl? Could she mean much more to him than he could imagine?

Jack ran like the wind, chasing after the one girl he cared the most about in his life. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS KIM!"

When he finally got to the spot she had been buried, he couldn't find her anywhere. _NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I HAVE TO DIG HER OUT! _With the help of a few of new friends he found along the way, Jack began to dig out the ground beneath him with his bare hands frantically. When he finally dug deep enough, he found a rubble of mud and dry dirt, and underneath it, a shriveled unconscious Kim, dry dirt and mud all over her. _NO! _

He immediately brought her out of the deep ground, and placed her on the level ground.

JUST ONE PROBLEM. She wasn't opening her eyes, neither was she breathing. _NO NO NO! IT CAN'T HAPPEN LIKE THIS. KIM, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. YOU GET THAT?! YOU. CAN'T. LEAVEEEE! _

He made innumerable efforts to make her conscious, but to no avail. Was she really... dead? No no no. Jack believed this was all his fault. How could he let this happen to her? It's just not fair! It should have been him. He couldn't bare to see her so bare, so lifeless before him. He sprinted to a nearby bush, enveloping his hand around a thorny branch. The blood trickled down his hand in pain. But the pain meant nothing to him. This pain was just a grain of sand in comparison the desert of pain he was feeling. _Kim was... no more. She was really gone. _He couldn't even imagine life without her. Everything was over. HIS life was over.

Soon enough, Kim came back to life. Jack immediately heard her revival of breaths, and dashed across to her, suffocating her in a hug. "KIMM!" "OH, KIM. YOU'RE ALIVE." He frantically touched her face with his hands in astonishment and relief. Kim was back. He was back. For without Kim, there _was_ no Jack.

Jack soon left that forest, carrying a still weak and frail Kim in his arms bridal style, marching for home. _Everything was all right now. Everything will go back to normal._

* * *

**WHO WILL WIN THE BATTLE,**

**AND**

**WHO WILL WIN THE WAR? **

Will Jack and Jerry ever be able to reunite, and who is written in Kim's destiny? Jack? or Jerry?

"You know Jack bro, I think the only thing that can come between us is a girl."

**WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE? **

"Do you accept this marriage?"

_Jack? _

_or Jerry? _

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 1: Runaway Bride

**I'm sorry guys, I know all my story updates are taking a while, but I'm pullin through. I got a lot of PMs to start this story, so here it is! Hope yall like this first chapter. :)**

**Again, I in no way intend to demean any culture or religion.. I'm Hindu myself so I know nothing about Christianity or of its origins, so please don't take offense, this story is only made for entertainment and a good read, and all the religious references ARE fictitious. I do not intend to hurt any religious sentiments. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR FORUM 32, OR THE CREATIVES THE PLOT IS FROM. **

**Chapter 1: Runaway Bride**

Arden. A conservative city in its full sense, but filled nonetheless vibrant cultures all around. So what happens when a modern thought girl barges into the city with her fate and destiny?

_Let's find out_.

But let's not forget to start our story off with a small verse,

_Give us the strength Lord, to pursue our desires, _

_Give us the strength Lord, to accept our fate._

_Now let's go see what Kim's fate has in store for her._

Kim was currently seated on the ground, engulfed in the darkness of a room. She was wearing a white dress that looked quite extravagant for an everyday occasion, so was today a special day for her? A Bible in her palms, she folded her hands and began to pray.

_Oh Jesus, please help me. It's my wedding day, and yet I'm as confused as a deer in headlights. One on hand, I have a sole purpose for which I came from New York to Arden. But on the other hand... there's my sister and brother-in-law, who've raised me like their own. My sister has set me up to marry a guy, one who I've never even met! And you know me, Jesus, marriage to me means a lifetime commitment. If I do it once, then I'll stand by that commitment for the whole rest of my life. But, somewhere deep inside, I'm getting the feeling that something's not right here. Help me, Jesus. Whatever you decide,_

As she finished her plea to The Lord and unfolded her hands, she declared to the Almighty,

"I accept." The two words echoed throughout the solitary rooms in resonance.

* * *

The morning excruciatingly passed by for Kim, and she was getting more anxious and nervous by the second. Apprehensive, she'd been sitting on her bed the whole day, and it was now the afternoon, past noon. Her wedding was to take place in exactly 15 minutes.

Kim's sister entered her room, boisterous about all the arrangements of the marriage. She was ecstatic to see her sister finally getting married and getting her share of all the happiness she deserved. She was sure her new husband would make sure of that, and give all that which she and her husband couldn't give. But maybe her sister was wrong. Did her sister ever take into count the fact that Kim might not _want_ to get married? But Kim didn't have the heart to say no, they'd raised her like her own, and she didn't want to hurt their feelings. But was it ok to spend your whole life with a stranger? It just didn't feel right. The thought wouldn't go well with her.

All of Kim's thoughts were interrupted when her sister gave a long exasperated, slightly frustrated, and disappointed sigh. She exhaled profusely,

"Oh what am I gonna do with this girl!" She exclaimed, after seeing Kim sitting cross-legged on her bed, her jeans revealed under her dress. It was appalling to say the least. Who, in their right mind, on their wedding day, would sit in that manner, and for heavens' sake, wear _jeans_ on a wedding day! The very thought irked her sister.

"You could behave like a prim and proper girl at least on an occasion like today, Kim!" She scolded, pulling down Kim's dress to cover the jeans she wore, as well as instructing her to sit properly, with her posture upright and her feet flat on the floor.

As soon as that was all said and done, a sudden thought about a certain caterer or other matter for the wedding came into her mind, and decided to go back into the main foyer downstairs. However, she had only gotten a few steps far, as Kim had desperately grasped her wrist, fearful of today's events. She _wasn't_ mentally prepared for this. She didn't want to get married today.

Kim's sister gave out a sigh, plopping to sit on the bed right by her.

"Look Kim, I know you're nervous. Naturally, every girl is on her wedding day. But trust me, the groom is a very nice boy." She tried to reason with her.

Respectful and somewhat in agreeance of her words, she replied, "I know, sis." But, at the same time, she had to tell her dear sister how she really felt. Otherwise, both her AND her supposedly to-be husband's life would be ruined. Neither Kim nor the groom would be happy. "Of course the groom _must_ be a real gem if you've selected him for me. But sis.. is he the diamond in the rough for _me_?"

Understanding Kim's point of view, she looked down. She realized how wrong she was, she realized that Kim wasn't happy. She never wanted that, she just wanted her to always be happy. But at the same time.. it was too late. The marriage was today, and they couldn't back out now... what would the family of the groom think? What would all the guests think? And the priest? Oh goodness no, she didn't even want to contemplate the dire consequences of the marriage not taking place. Sooner or later, she was sure Kim would understand where she's coming from.

The time for the wedding had arrived. Kim and her to-be husband were standing at the altar, ready to take their vows. All set to go, the priest started the vows, and then... the ultimate question arose. It was now or never.

"Do you, Kimberly Crawford, accept Brett Kent as your lawfully-wedded husband?"

Everyone awaited Kim's answer, obviously expecting yes of course, since they had no idea about Kim's internal plight in her mind. But boy were all the guests in for a shocker.

"I... do not." She answered warily, apprehensive of the consequences of her words. But she couldn't say yes. She always listened to her heart, and this time was no exception. She just didn't want to marry this man, she wanted to fulfill her purpose, the reason why she came all the way from New York in the first place.

Everyone was shocked to hear Kim's ultimatum, especially Kim's sister and her brother-in-law. After explaining to her, she still didn't understand. She was in a fix.

Seeing all the murmurs in the crowd, she lifted her veil off her face to face the consequences. However, upon seeing everyone so shocked, she immediately became apprehensive, and ran like the wind, cascading up the maroon-finished hardwood stairs, barging right into her room.

She profusely sat on her bed in horror, weeping tears of morose and regret. _Oh no, what have I done? Who knows what they're thinking about me. And sis and brother-in-law! But I didn't have another choice, I just didn't want to marry him!_

Her tears stopped their cascade down their face when a loud knock was heard at her bedroom door. Her face dropped in colour, _oh no, what if it's the groom or his family? How am I ever going to face them?_

But she was relieved when the person at the door had a quite recognizable voice, "Kim, It's me. C'mon open the door sweetheart."

Nervous, her shaky hands went up to the door handle, and slowly opened the door. Upon opening, she found her sweetest brother-in-law standing, concerned.

"You okay, Kim?"

She was finding it hard to hold back her tears now. "I-I'm sorry Uncle! I just.. I couldn't do it. I don't want to get married!" She explained through her sorrow tears.

As they were both upset, they started to realize one thing.

"Sis!"

Downstairs, the groom's family were getting more and more anxious and furious by the second. How dare some New York-an girl barge in and refuse to marry! Their reputation had been tarnished to shards of glass.

* * *

"Uncle, I can't face sis, I don't have it in me.." She said between weeping tears. She started to get uneasy and unhealthily hyperventilate, "Uncle, I have to do something. I - I have to! I .. I'll run away!"

Her uncle tried to calm her down soothingly all the while while she hyperventilated. Shaking her shoulders slightly, he finally got a hold of her. "Kim. Trust me, everything'll be fine. Calm down."  
Her breaths slowly started to get less giddy, and finally came to a calm rhythm. "Sis didn't even tell me about finalizing my wedding until I came here." She looked up at her brother-in-law, "Uncle, you know the real reason why I'm here. And forget helping me, she just decided to get me married off." She was hurt. How could her sister think that she would be happy just by getting married.

Her brother-in-law was just about to give a fitting reply, but just then they both heard voices outside the room, male voices could be heard. Her brother-in-law could recognize it as one of the groom's close family members.

"I don't care what it takes. This wedding WILL take place. By hook.. or by crook." The groom's father was determined to make this wedding happen, he wouldn't bear to see his reputation, honour, and respect getting destroyed in a single "I do not." Even if it took a gun threat to make it happen, so be it.

Her brother-in-law knew exactly what the groom's father was thinking, and panicked, anxious to find a solution. He realized that these people were dangerous, Kim's life would be ruined if they got to her. His eyes shot wide with horror and fear, he looked at Kim, and knew he had to do something quick.

* * *

Kim had just fled and run away from her wedding, and was no silently crying and weeping to herself at a local church.

Jack and Jerry had gone to the same church to pray as they did every Thursday. They sat down, and Jerry went out to make sure he parked his car right. After Jack was settled in place, he was awe-struck at the sight before him.

A beautiful girl, her wedding veil flew off her face, revealing the beauty of her face. It was the first girl he had laid eyes on that he couldn't take his eyes off of. There was something special about her. She looked a little frightened, weeping, a little scared, but there was still this innocence and purity to her that made him admire her.

Jerry soon came back and sat beside his elder brother. The same beautiful sight occurred to him as well. Both brothers were now eyeing the beauty before them, admiring her beauty and innocence. But what did this specific incident in their lives mean for Jack, Jerry, and Kim's destinies?

All three destinies had gone their own way, walking their own path in Arden, but it didn't take long for Jack and Kim's paths to collide.

* * *

Kim was trudging along a dirt, sand-filled path, hoping that the groom and his family out to get her wouldn't find her. Relieved, she started to walk at a relaxed pace further ahead, but immediately got swooshed around, ultimately falling to the ground as a large SUV abruptly almost collided with her frail body.

Jack managed to swerve his car last minute, unaware that anybody would be walking along this path meant certainly not for walking. In the midst of the swerve, he noticed that the girl being swooshed around was the same one he saw in the church earlier today, her tears, her innocence, was all the same.

He hurriedly turned off his car to rush to the girl in aid. He should've been more careful, he just hoped she wouldn't get hurt because of him. He didn't mean to, it was just an accident. As all these thoughts were running through his mind while rushing to the girl, he finally stopped to kneel behind her on his feet, observing that all the contents of her bag, a hairbursh, some kind of bottled spray, and other girly things. The girl had a slight bruise on her arm from her hard dirt impact with the ground, and was now brushing all the sand away from her minimal wound.

"Are you okay?" He politely asked, fully concerned.

The girl acknowledged there was a man, the same man who almost got her road-killed, asking if she was okay. She wiped her tears with her delicate hands and curtly replied, "Yeah."

Jack was relieved. Oh thank The Lord nothing had happened to her. If anything did, he would never be able to forgive himself. And for some odd reason, it hurt him to see the lady before him slightly writhing in pain and wiping her tears. This much was obvious, something was definitely wrong. By the looks of her clothes and appearance, it's obviously her wedding day.. but she wasn't happy. Why? He longed to ask her story, but then thought it wouldn't be polite, and anyways why would the girl randomly tell a stranger her plight? It was better to just leave the matter alone.

The girl turned her head slightly toward him and met eyes with him, and Jack looked downward. He didn't want to seem intruding, and so started to pick up her things off the floor to hand them politely to her.

However, he didn't know his nicety wasn't going to be appreciated by anyone here.

"Disappointed?" He heard someone say, a voice cowering above him. He looked up above to see Kim's figure standing above him, her voice violent and demeaning. Jack slowly got up and stood in front of her, perplexed. He didn't understand, he was just picking up her things, no need to get so touchy.

"Excuse me?"

"You tried to so hard to kill me, and yet you failed." She retorted.

_You gotta be kidding me. It was an accident, for Christ's sake_! "Pardon me?"

Kim didn't back down. She was getting more and more aggravated by the minute. "If you don't know the rules of the road, then why do you drive in the first place?!"

_Oh that's it. Here I was, feeling all bad that I didn't see her on the road, but no. Obviously manners aren't appreciated here_. "If you don't know how to walk on the road, then why don't you just stay home?" He retorted, calmness and tranquility visible on his face. But his mind was telling him otherwise, how insolent could this girl be!

"Oh yeah? If you don't know the decorum of speaking, then why don't you just shut it!" Today had been the worst day of her life, and this guy - he was just making it worse!

Jack was appalled. He had never had an argument with a girl like this. It felt like a rapid fire round of comebacks and taunts for no reason at all. But after doing all that, the girl in front of him never failed to back down. All the while, she still glared menacingly at him.

"No one has EVER talked to me like that." How could someone be so rude? He didn't even do anything. It was a pure accident. SHE's the one that should've been watching where she was going.

"Oh, no wonder you're so arrogant."

"Why you! Listen here lady, you - " He was just about to continue his sentence as he pointed a finger towards her with the bottled perfume spray he was holding unconsciously. At least.. he thought it was perfume spray, until the girl in front of him snatched it out of his hands immediately.

_What the hell._

She took the spray in her hands and opened the cap, showcasing it to the insolent man before her. It was about time she'd show him who's boss.

"Pepper spray." She declared. "Females have to keep this with them at all times, for their safety of course." She told him, as if he would harm her in any way.

_Wow, this girl is a total nutcase_. And what was with all the glaring showdown? Why was she glaring at him like that, as if he'd insulted her. She totally started it in the first place, he was just trying to help.

Kim wouldn't back down from glaring at him, until a guy on a scootie that was passing them by started to make weird faces at her. Immediately on reflex, she pushed the pepper spray into his direction, and the man sped off.

Jack observed their little tiff, _how incredibly foolish._

Having enough of the tiff between Jack and Kim, Kim turned around and kneeled on the ground to gather her belongings, and Jack also started to turn around, making his way for his SUV that would take him home.

Of course, her packing away her belongings didn't go without pointless muttering. "Geez. Why does everyone just judge girls all the time. And why do guys just keep creepily looking at them. So not cool. I mean, how are girls even supposed to protect themselves?"

And of course, Jack was beginning to lose his cool. How dare a modern girl barge in and call his Arden such ridiculous things. He swiftly turned around to give a fitting reply, "If girls just keep their head down, they won't need any protection." Unbeknownst to Jack, Kim rolled her eyes profusely. _Whatever_.

"And especially not if you look like a fool in public." It was true, Kim looked so disheveled and out of place in the process of her runaway. Her hair was a total mess, and all her jewellery was all out of place. Anyone would make faces at her in THAT attire, or so Jack thought.

_How dare he! Oh, that's it! I in no way look bad whatsoever_! Furious, she abruptly stood up to see the man's back turned to her, walking towards his fancy-shmancy SUV.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER."

Jack immediately stopped in his tracks, frustrated at the girl's foolish antics.

"Why do people like you ALWAYS impose ALL the restrictions on females?" As she started to go on, she got Jack's attention, and he started to turn around to listen.

"I mean, if a girl needs protection, then it must be her doing that she needs protection. If something wrong goes down with her, then it's obviously HER fault!" She was furious. She hated men that would always undermine women, we are just as good as they are.

"Why are ALL the restrictions ONLY for girls!"

She started to ramble on and on, she just had to get this in that thick-headed egotistical head of his!

"I mean, don't dress up, fold your legs, don't go there, and blah blah blah. Jesus! What's wrong with this country!"

Jack had had enough. Now it was his turn.

"What you call restrictions.. we call etiquette and manners."

He went on to explain the cultures and the values of their country, and how proud he was of the women in Arden. Kim realized she might have been too judgmental towards the man, and respectfully listened to what he had to say.

Jack didn't feel good about telling her off, but insulting his country hit the nail. Not wanting to argue any further,

"Anyways, I don't want to argue with you on your wedding day," and trailed off, stepping on his heels to walk away, just when he heard Kim's following words.

Looking down and disappointed, she said, "Today's not my wedding." There was a certain fear, morose feeling coming from her voice.

He turned around to face her yet again. He knew it. He knew something was wrong, she was unhappy.

Kim looked at Jack giving her a look of empathy. She hated pity. He was probably seriously judging her right now in his head!

"Oh stop with the judgmental look! Why is everyone so bent up in judging each other!"

Jack was aggravated. "If you don't like this country so much, then why don't you just go back to New York!"

"Oh Jesus what's wrong with you! Are you the traffic police that you're gonna tell me where I should go."

_Oh just great. She knows sarcasm too. How splendid_.

And anyway, I don't wanna be here FYI. I've come for something important I have to do, and as soon as it's over with, I'll be on my way." She seriously didn't like the way he was judging her.

Jack was unphased, he didn't need to hear her petty, lame excuse for an explanation. "You'll be doing a great favour for this country by doing that."

Her eyes shot wide with horror. HOW DARE HE. She couldn't believe it. Ugh, who needs him anyway.

And with that, both of them turned right around away from each other, vowing to never cross paths ever again.

However, little did both of them know that their destinies had already been entwined together, and now they just had to be ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

**So. Looks like Jack and Kim's paths have crossed. But what does their journey entail, and what does destiny have in store for them? Keep reading to find out! :) **

**Don't forget to review, I love to hear what yall think, :) **

**Tweet me YOUR favorite part of the chapter! - iloveoliviaxo**

**Instagram - iloveolivia_xo **


End file.
